A en crever
by movie-like
Summary: One-Shot Klaroline/Humains. Trois moments de leur vie, trois moments romantiques qui les ont menés où ils sont maintenant. Klaus et Caroline, un couple qui s'est construit envers et contre tout, ils sont ensemble et rien ne pourra les séparer. Car ils s'aiment à en crever.


Salut tout le monde !

Personnages :  Tous humains.

Histoire : One-shot.

Couple : Klaroline

Je reviens avec un tout petit One-Shot sans prétention. Il est court, rapide et j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Je voulais remercier **Julydu25. **J'ai eu un très gros coup de blues qui m'a poussé à m'écarter de mon ordinateur et arrêtait d'écrire. Plus aucune envie d'écrire et c'est elle qui m'a poussé à continuer. C'est grâce à elle que ce One-shot est sous vos yeux, il ne serait jamais là si elle ne m'avait pas poussé. En plus d'écrire divinement bien, elle a aussi un très grand cœur. Alors vraiment merci **Julydu25, **j'espère vraiment que ce One-Shot te plaira car je te le "dédicace" :) !

Quant à vous mes petits lecteurs, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. Caroline et Klaus sont humains, des simples humains qui ne sont pas mêlés au surnaturel. Trois moments de leur vie, trois moments humains et amoureux.

Je voulais remercier ceux qui m'ont laissés un commentaire sur mon autre One-Shot "Notre Merveille". Je vous adore puissance mille ! Et pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fictions, les chapitres arriveront courant Août (avant mon départ en vacances.)

J'ai aimé écrire ce One-Shot qui, j'espère, vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.

**N/A :L'histoire et les paroles en gras viennent de moi, ils ne viennent pas d'une chanson ou autre.**

* * *

**Ils sont venus me rabaisser**

**Mes larmes ont coulées**

**La honte me brûlait.**

Seulement jouer.

Klaus avait seulement voulu jouer avec ses nouvelles affaires que Katherine lui avait offerte. Le Soleil s'était levé, il faisait chaud et si bon. Les rayons chauds caressaient son visage poupin, enfantin et si innocent. Il avait seulement voulu jouer en attendant l'arrivée de Caroline, sa nouvelle camarade de jeu. Seulement jouer.

"- Alors le nouveau, on veux s'amuser ? ria un enfant, trop grand pour son âge.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda Klaus, l'air insensible."

Seulement, la peur l'enveloppait et l'étouffait. Il était nouveau et ne connaissait que Caroline. Sa mère avait raison, il ne savait pas se faire d'amis mais peut importe, il avait Caroline. La jolie petite blonde énergique et vive de la classe, l'enfant qui s'était assise à côté de lui alors que tout le monde le fixait avec curiosité et méchanceté.

"- On veux tes affaires cracha l'un des trois garçons, les bras croisés.

-Ils sont à moi répondit Klaus, ses boucles blondes tombaient sur ses yeux azurs. Ils ne sont pas à vous !

-Ils vont à être à nous le nouveau !"

Et le premier coup parti.

Violent, douloureux, précis.

L'odeur sucré de l'été avait laissé place à celui du sang frais. Lentement, le petit blond posa sa main blanche sur sa blessure. Il pouvait sentir l'air frôler douloureusement sa plaie ouverte qui se trouvait sur sa joue rebondi. Sans qu'il puisse les arrêter, les larmes commencèrent à couler et mouiller son t-shirt aussi bleu que ses yeux.

"- Espèce d'idiots ! hurla une voix féminine, espèce de crétins !"

Caroline.

L'odeur fruité de la jeune fillette envahit les narines de Klaus et calma ses pleurs. Il releva la tête, les joues rouges de honte et planta son regard troublant sur la petit fille qui faisait face aux trois garçons, trop grands pour elle. Les jambes droites et le visage froid, elle prenait sa défense.

"- Forbes dit le plus grand, son sourire s'était fané.

-Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Caroline en sachant qu'aucun ne la toucherait.

-On veux ses affaires cracha le brun.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot Tyler !"

Sans qu'il puisse le retenir, un sourire étira les lèvres pleines de Klaus. Il trouvait amusant la façon dont Caroline pouvait faire peur à trois garçons, trop grands et trop forts pour la fragile fille qu'elle était. De plus, la jolie blonde savait qu'ils avaient tous peur de sa mère Shériff et n'hésitait pas à utiliser cette peur.

"- Quand je vais le dire à ma mère menaça Caroline, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-Pas besoin murmura le plus petit, l'air paniqué. Ma mère...

-Laissez-le tranquille ordonna la jeune fille avant de se diriger vers son camarade de jeu."

Quelques grognement venant du groupe puis les trois enfants se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Délicatement, Caroline posa un mouchoir sur la joue de son ami. Lui, il se laissa faire et profita de la douce caresse de la jolie blonde. La seule personne qui était aussi délicate qu'elle était Katherine, l'épouse de son frère aîné Elijah. La jeune femme aimait le câliner et l'ensevelir sous de nombreuses marques d'affection. Autrement, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Le petit Klaus, fragile et trop empoté pour se faire des amis. Trop asocial, trop artiste, trop en avance.

"- Voilà ! murmura Caroline en retirant le mouchoir ensanglantée, je vais te laisser. On jouera une autre fois."

Tout aussi vite, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et se releva. Sa petite robe bleue suivait ses mouvements tout comme sa longue chevelure blonde que Klaus adorait. Elle ressemblait à celle de sa petite sœur, Rebekah. Aussi douce que celle de Bekah ? se demanda le jeune garçon avant de secouer la tête, rejetant cette pensée.

"- Eh ! Caroline héla Klaus qui s'était remis debout.

-Oui Nik."

Silence. Il n'osait pas lui demander, c'était trop idiot. Ils avaient le même âge, il était même un peu plus grand qu'elle ! Mais quelque chose émanait de Caroline, quelque chose qui l'intimidait et le faisait sentir insignifiant. En ce moment, Klaus voyait en Caroline une jeune femme. Une jeune femme qui l'avait aidé, soigné et protégé. Une jeune femme à la chevelure d'or, au sourire d'ange et à la robe aussi bleue que ses yeux.

"- Tu voudras bien te marier avec moi ?"

Un long rire cristallin lui répondit. Honteux, Klaus baissa la tête, cachant sa honte et ses joues rouges.

"- Bien sûr ! Ce sera toujours toi Niklaus."

Avant de partir, Caroline trottina vers Klaus. Rapidement, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami.

Leur premier baiser.

**Avec ton sourire tendre, tu es venue m'aider**

**Et j'ai su que je t'aimerai**

**Pour l'éternité.**

* * *

**Tu es si pure **

**Mais pleines de douces luxures**

**Seigneur ! Ton regard bleuté**

**Pourrait tout m'ordonner**

Il avait la main en sang, la joue gauche ouverte et sûrement quelques doigts cassés. Malgré la douleur, le visage de Klaus était illuminé par un sourire franc et moqueur. Il avait pris sa revanche sur Tyler Lockwood ! Ce stupide gamin qui avait voulu lui voler ses affaires et maintenant Caroline Forbes. Personne ne pouvait toucher la jeune femme sans subir sa colère et ses coups. Ce connard de Lockwood avait osé profiter de Caroline, avait osé poser ses minables lèvres sur celles de sa Caroline. Il avait osé l'embrasser sans l'accord de la jeune femme !

"- Espèce d'idiot cracha Caroline en continuant d'essuyer le sang qui coulait de sa joue.

-Quoi ?

-Espèce d'idiot répéta la jeune femme, sa tenue de pom-pom girl tâchée par le sang. Pourquoi tu t'es battu ?"

Le regard de Klaus se durcit, ses mains se serrèrent malgré la douleur lancinante. Pourquoi il s'était battu ? Il s'était battu car Caroline avait été bafoué par Tyler ! Il avait osé l'embrasser, poser sa main sur sa hanche et sentir son odeur fruité sans qu'elle en soit d'accord ! Klaus se releva et s'approcha dangereusement de son amie.

"- Pourquoi ? rugit-il, il t'a embrassé ! Devant moi ! Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, ça je le sais mais personne à le droit de t'embrasser ! Personne à le droit de sentir ton odeur rassurante, à le droit de te toucher ou t'embrasser si moi je ne peux pas le faire ! Personne à le droit de t'embrasser à part moi !"

Puis, Klaus se baissa et embrassa férocement Caroline. Des années à se côtoyer, parler et rire ensemble sans pouvoir s'aimer réellement. Mais malgré l'intensité de ce baiser, ils préféraient tout deux celui de leur enfance.

Parce qu'il avait été le début de leur histoire.

**Je mourrai pour toi**

**Et briserait les lois**

**Sois mienne bébé !**

**Oui, je mourrai pour toi.**

* * *

**Viens bébé **

**Rire à en crever**

**Sur ma décapotable cabossée**

**Viens bébé**

**Rien que nous deux sur les routes brisées **

Elle avançait, sa longue et célèbre chevelure blonde suivant les moindres de ses mouvements. Ses yeux azurs que Klaus aimait tant brillaient de milles feux. La jeune femme portait la robe blanche que Klaus lui avait offert pour la remise des diplôme. Un petit bouquet simple se trouvait entre ses mains longues et blanches. Un sourire discret sur les lèvres, elle se dirigeait vers l'homme qu'elle aimait. Seuls ils étaient, personne ne viendrait. Personne n'était au courant, absolument personne. Ni Rebekah, ni Liz et encore moins leurs anciens amis du lycée. Leur moment !

"- Pas de discours, embrasse-moi murmura Klaus, entourant la taille de Caroline de ses bras."

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas les discours et encore moins les larmes de sa petite-amie. Voir ses yeux au bleu si irréel briller de larmes était la pire des tortures. Souriante, Caroline hocha la tête et l'embrassa. La prise autour de sa taille se renforça, l'étouffait presque. L'odeur masculine de Klaus la frappa de plein fouet et lui fit tourner la tête. A chaque fois qu'elle sentait son odeur, Caroline revenait en enfance et se rappelait leur premier baiser. Timide, mouillé et rapide. Le plus beau baiser qu'elle n'ai jamais reçu. Aucuns des baisers qu'elle échangeait avec Klaus ne pourrait rivaliser avec celui là ! Même celui-ci, féroce et passionné. Rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec ça.

"- Tu m'aimes comment ? demanda-t-elle, essoufflée et aux bords des larmes."

Klaus l'avait apprécié dans sa petite robe bleue à huit ans, l'avait chéri dans sa tenue de pom-pom girl à seize ans. Maintenant, il l'aimait dans sa belle robe blanche qui laissait voir ses longues jambes bronzés par le Soleil.

"- A en crever."

**Viens Bébé**

**On va danser et s'embrasser**

**Sous le ciel éclairé**

**Viens Bébé**

**On va s'aimer à en crever. **


End file.
